El mas grande héroe del mundo
by carlos.juan.ad
Summary: Cuándo un héroe, desata todo su poder para proteger a todo el mundo a cambio de un gran costó, preguntándose ¿no merezco ser feliz?


**La gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

¿No merezco ser feliz?

Un hombre llegó como un rayo amarillo a la casa uchiha, desde la puerta toco tres veces pesadamente, lentamente vio como una mujer de un exótico pelo rosa y unos ojos jades adornaban su rostro abrío la puerta, y la mujer al ver el hombre sonrió y se alejó para que el hombre pasara

-Hola naruto como estas hace mucho tiempo que no te veía

-bueno estoy igual que siempre respondió el rubio faltó de la sonrisa que le caracterizaba algo que la pelirosa noto

De repente un hombre alto y de cabellera negra y faltó de un brazo apareció cruzando una habitación

-Hola teme

-Hola sasuke respondió el uzumaki con una voz tenue

Sasuke lo miro raro al ver que no respondió a unos de sus juegos verbales

Naruto paso por la sala y se sentó el un mueble acomodándose, sakura al ver el ambiente incómodo entre los tres decidió romper el hielo colocando un tema de conversación

-oye naruto al fin como vas con hinata, dicen que los han visto salir juntos

-bueno si, pero estamos igual que siempre

-Pero que rayos te pasa comenzó a gritar la haruno ya cansada de la actitud de su mejor amigo, nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos zafiro ya no brillaban estaban apagados faltos de toda esperanza y lo peor su sonrisa ya no estaba esa sonrisa que iluminaba asta el día mas oscuro la sonrisa que iluminaba los corazones que quitaba todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido, pero antes de que la pelirosa siguiera gritando, naruto hablo

-Sabes sasuke yo siempre pensé que tu sufristeis igual o peor que yo

El pelinegro al oír esas palabras su espalda se tenso

-Siempre recordaba esas palabras que me dijiste en nuestro primer combate en el valle del fin "tu que sabes de eso ni siquiera sabes que es tener una familia, tu asestado solo desde el principió, por que crees que sabes de eso, yo estoy sufriendo por que tengo esos lasos, como podrías entender a toda tu gente" esas palabras me atormentaban, pero tu al menos tuviste gente que te amaba, tuviste un lugar para llamar hogar, alguien que te digiera bienvenido a casa, una comida caliente, pero yo como tu lo dijiste siempre estado solo desde que nací, sin nadie que me amara al cambio recibí todo lo contrario recibí odio desprecio, mientras tu dormías feliz en tu casa yo fui echando del orfanato cuando hiruzen no se dio cuentan pase dos años en las calles solo, el primer lugar que llame hogar fue una alcantarilla y dormía en una caja con papeles como sabanas

-Pero naruto interrumpió sakura mientras le caían la Grimas a través de su rostro y sasuke solo tenía una cara completamente anonadado, pero naruto solo siguió

-Y saben tenia que esperar asta la noche y rebuscar entre la basura de los restaurantes para ver si había comida a medio comer, pesados de carne y saben cual era mi comida favorita, dijo el rubio asiendo una pausa, era el pan que desechaba cuando estaba de suerte el pan estaban solo un poco modoso, cuándo el tercer hokage me volvió a encontrar, me dio un apartamento pensé que hay estaría seguro pero todo seguía igual sabes las personas me cobraban carísimo por cualquier cosa el dinero simplemente no me alcanzaba asta que el viejo teuchi medio de comer su sabroso ramen cuando yo estaba muy hambriento y el era el único que me trataba como un niño normal siendo sinceró estaba mejorando todo, y el tercer hokage me inscribió ala academia pensé que era la oportunidad para a ser amigos pero todos me temían y me evitaban, un día vi a una pequeña niña de pelo rosado llorando, me iba acercar pero medio miedo que también me odiare, entonces me fui pero al otro día la vi con el pelo recogido en con una cinta roja me pareció la niña mas bonita del mundo

En ese momento sakura trago grueso

-lo que mas me sorprendió es que ella tenia una sonrisa y pensé que si sonreía todo seria mejor y me dispuse a ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas tanto el de las personas y de las situaciones, no sabes como me sentí de feliz al saber que estaría con la niña de mis sueños y con mi rival en el mismo equipo, paso el tiempo y mi estúpido compañero que se había vuelto mi mejor amigo decidió irse de la aldea en busca de mas poder y mi compañera me pidió llorando que lo de volviera con ella, en ese momento algo en mi se rompió, en todo caso luche con el y perdí casi perdiendo la vida en ese combate, muy fui a entrenar por tres años y cuando volví la vi a ella se había vuelto mas hermosa que solo pude decir estupideces, luego en una misión vimos a mi otro compañero pero el era muy fuerte, luego paso lo del ataque a konoha pero pude vencer a pain y me volví el héroe de konoha y todos me quería después paso la guerra conocí a mis padres pero después se fueron, después luche por o través con mi mejor amigo y ambos perdimos un brazo, luego llego ella y nos sano, y el volvió konoha pero luego se fue pasaron años mientras el estaba en su viajé de redención y me intente a secar a ella pero ella parecía que antes me quería alejar y mandarme abrazos de otra como si yo fuera un simple objeto

-Naruto dijo con la vos cortada sakura

-Luego tuvimos que salvar ala hermana de hinata y hinata decidió ir con ese hombre, luego ella me curo de mis heridas pero que do exhausta, intenté hablar con ella pero ella simplemente medio un discurso que cuando una mujer amaba a alguien eso nunca cambia diciendo que mi amor por ella era simplemente es una con petición para ganar a el, claro como si yo fuera por todas las chicas que estaban detrás de sasuke además como si por una simplemente competencia hubiera jugado por mi vida por salvarla a ella le hice una promesas que me destrozó y cada ves que ella decía sasuke kun eso me mataba lentamente ella desprecio mi amor, ella dijo que todo lo que yo sentía por ella solo era un simple capricho de niño, después mi mejor amigo se caso con ella, y ellos pensaron que a mi no me importaría que mi mejor amigo y la mujer de mis sueños se casaran frente a mi y no conformes con eso me hicieron su padrino para recordarme algo que nunca tendré, y después me entere que tampoco podré lograr mi otro sueño

-A que te refiere dijo sasuke con la cabeza agachada

-Bueno eso no importa, así que sasuke yo se que es el verdadero sufrimiento tal vez ese sea mi destino soportar todo el mal de este mundo, pero gracias a todo el dolor que e vivido, mi voluntad se volvió fuerte y pude limpiar el odio de Kurama el de todos los bijuu, de nagato, óbito, de las naciones ninjas, y al fin podemos vivir en un mundo de relativa paz, pero a un así no puedo seguir yo no aguantó mas dolor ya no quiero sufrir más término de hablar naruto con voz cortada

-Naruto lo siento no sabia, pero naruto no la dejo continuar

-Tranquila sakura chan no les guardó ningún rincón por que a un que quiera mi corazón no puede odiar a nadie, además también me andando mucha felicidad gracias al equipo siete supe que es tener una familia así que gracias, pero simplemente no pudo mas así que lo siento, creo que simplemente No puedo ser feliz hablo naruto mostrando otra vez esa sonrisa despareciendo en un rayo amarillo

Sakura solo al ver como desaparecía se de rumbó al piso pensando enserio le hice tanto daño a mi sol a mi rayo de esperanza, a mi naruto, mientras sasuke no esta mejor estaba echó piedra paralizado nunca había estado así ni siquiera cuando pelio contra kugura sentía tanta impotencia y sólo sentía como lágrimas caían de su rostro

Naruto apareció en una isla, mientras el kitsune le decía -así que aquí es donde piensas hacerlo

-si

-no crees que es muy estúpido hacer esto, tal vez hay que buscar otra opción

-lo se pero tengo que hacerlo, sabes que ellos ya piensan venir, por ti, por los otros bijuu, y no piensan dejar nada

-Eso sotsutsuki son una molestia, son unos malditos, hambrientos de poder

-Lo se ellos solo buscan mas poder

-que raza mas repugnante gruño el zorro

Mientras kakashi llego ala residencia uchiha muy alterado, sasuke y sakura lo vieron algo confundidos

-Donde esta naruto grito kakashi con una preocupación impropia de el

-sakura dijo entre sollozos se fue

-maldita sea volvía a gritar kakashi

-Que pasa kakashi pregunto sasuke

Kakashi suspiró -hace unos meses detectamos que los sotsutsuki

-Espera los sotsutsuki no es la rasa de kaguya

-Así es gracias al modo sabio de los 6 caminos de naruto junto al gran sapo sabio del monte myoboku los detectaron, estábamos buscando una solución, entonces naruto fue ala isla del remolino

-isla del remolino, preguntó sakura

-Bueno es la isla donde vivían los uzumaki antes de la invasión donde masacraron la mayoría de uzumaki

-y por que hay cuestionó sasuke

-Bueno kurama nos dijo que tal vez halla una manera de proteger la tierra sin otra guerra,

-y encontró la manera

-Si, pero a un costó muy grande

-A que te refieres dijo temerosa de la respuesta sakura

-Naruto gracias que es un uzumaki pudo entrar a una ruina secreta donde encontró unos rollos donde a yo la manera de hacer un sello para proteger a toda tierra

-Y como funciona ese sello

-Signamos hablando en el camino vamos rápido creo que ya se donde podría estar, todos asintieron y se retiraron a gran velocidad

-bueno kakashi terminamos de explicar

-Bueno el sello normalmente funcionaba solo para proteger ala isla ellos lo utilizaban para protegerse de alguna ataque solo que lo quitaran cuando se formaron las aldeas ninja y comenzaron abrirse al mundo pensando que las demás aldeas no temerían de su poder, dividieron confiar en el mundo pero ya sabes como término, el sello consiste en invocar al dios de muerte y la diosa del destinó para alimentar el sello, y además el usuario tiene que manejar la chakra natural para ver el espació donde estar el sello y además de unas buenas reservas de chakra, claro que para un uzumaki eso no era un problema

-Entonces lo único que hacer extenderlo por todo el mundo para cubrir todo el planeta analizó el pelinegro

-Que no entiendo, dioses, chakra natural, que tipo de sello es ese

-Es un sello uzumaki, pero además tienen que hacer un contrato con los dioses a cambio que le presten su ayuda

-Que tipo de contrato, que le darán a cambió

Kakashi dijo sombría mete -su vida

Sakura y sasuke tragaron grueso, -sakura toca mi hombro dijo sasuke

Sakura asintió y desparecieron sasuke usando amenotejikara para tele trasportase cambiando de lugar con las cosas lo mas rápido que podía

Mientras naruto terminaba de hacer sellos y término -diciendo sello de la protección de los dioses

De repente aparecieron dos figuras espectrales un hombre de cabello blanco y piel algo azulada conocido como el dios de la muerte y la otra figura era una mujer esbelta con cabello blanco y piel blanca y unos ojos violetas adornado su rostro

De repente los dioses vieron al rubio con curiosidad

-Así que eres el chico uzumaki dijo el dios de la muerte

Y la otra chica lo miro y sonrió -Ase mucho tiempo que te quería conocer naruto uzumaki dijo la diosa se destinó

-Aaaa ustedes me conocen preguntó tartamudeado el rubio

-Claro como no vamos a conocer al salvador de este mundo dijo con una sonrisa la diosa

-A bueno gracias pero yo los invoque para el uzumaki no pudo volver a hablar por que el dios le interrumpí

-Lo sabemos, estas seguro lo que vas hacer cierto

Naruto asintió

-Tu eres un humano especial sabes enserio mereces ser feliz dijo la diosa agachándose dando le un beso en la frente

-Creó que ya puedes empezar dijo el dios

-Bueno ichibi, nibi, sabi, yonbi, gobi, rokubi, nanabi, hachibi y kurama están listos

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

Naruto comenzó a rodearse de un chakra dorado y unas esferas negras aparecieron en la espalda, mostrando sus ojos con el iris en cruz mostrando que estaba con el modo sabio de los 6 caminos y comenzó a estallar en chakra Asia el cielo, haciendo temblar todo el planeta, mostrando todo su poder sin retenerse en nada

Sakura y sasuke vieron como la tierra comenzó a temblar y un rayo de luz naranja se despegada al cielo, sakura solo pudo gritar Naruto. Cuando llegaron ala isla vieron como Naruto expulsada todo su poder, sasuke solo pensó siempre se contuvo. Sakura solo corrió asta Naruto y el curiosamente ese chakra no la lastimó

-Naruto no lo hagas por favor le suplicó sakura llorando

-sakura chan que haces aquí

La pelirosa se aferró a su cuerpo dándole un gran abrazos escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

-Lo siento nunca quise las timarte el rubio la quiso interrumpir pero ella no lo dejo

-Siempre pensé que hacia lo mejor, quise que te que fijarás en hinata por ella te amaba y ella están linda por que ella si te merece y yo, y yo solo te causé dolor y sufrimiento, yo no te merezco, pensé que si me casaba con sasuke, al fin te olvidarías de mi y podría formar una familia y serias feliz sin mi

Naruto comenzó a llorar sólo pudo decir -sakura chan

-Pero a un tengo ese deseo egoísta por que no puedo vivir sin ti solo el hecho de pensar que ya no estarás a mi lado me destroza mi corazón, yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin mi sol

-Sakura chan no digas eso

Naruto la tomo el rostro delicadamente y la besó de una manera lenta, luego un tecnificó el beso, luego la miro

-Sakura Chan lo siento pero es lo que tengo que hacer prometerme que intentarán ser feliz

-pero Naruto

-Tranquila yo estaré bien are esto por que es lo correcto y sabes creo que yo ahora soy realmente feliz mi Sakura chan, oye sasuke

El mencionado lo miro con a un tristeza en su rostro

-As la feliz y por favor cuida de la aldea como si fueras yo

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima asintiendo

-El dios de la muerte dijo es hora

Naruto tomo ala pelirosa la volvió a besar y luego se la entrego a sasuke, sakura intentó forcejear pero no pudo hacer nada el uchiha la tenia sujeta con gran fuerza

Naruto termino de hacer los sellos y una gran luz cubrió todo el planeta así se puedo ver unos sellos en el cielo de color naranja por toda la tierra y luego desaparecieron así terminado de hacer la barrera para proteger todo el planetas tierra

Siete años después sakura abrió la puerta de la ofician del hokage, con una niña pelinegra sujetándola de la mano, la niña habló con felicidad

-Hola papa

-El séptimo hokage sonrió y se paró de la silla y tomo la niña entre su brazo, mientras la familia uchiha salía de la torre, mientras la familia caminaba la niña pudo ver, una estatua dorada de un hombre con cabello alborotado y con una enorme sonrisa, luego la niña preguntó

-Maní quien es dijo la niña señalando la estatua

Los padres se miraron y sonrieron

-Mira mi amor te vamos a contar la historia del ninja más fuerte, mas amable y el héroe de todo el mundo, el ninja cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender.

Fin

Esperó que les allá gustado lo siento si tuve algún erro ortográfico a un soy nuevo en esto, enserio escribir esta historia me dolió mucho pero sentí que debía escribirla sin mas que decir asta la próxima


End file.
